The Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy ep9
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: They're not aliens. They're not astronauts. And they're not from our world. They are... "Fairies"! {Episode 9: Daughter Dearest}
1. Chapter 1 Daughter Dearest

(previously on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; The class went on a field trip into the wilderness of Arendellia and ventured further into the jungle forest to feel the purity of the wilds. Meanwhile, the Black Trix plans to ruin their trip by spreading their dark essence everywhere in an attempt to destroy the Winx in which resulted in corrupting the nature around them. But the Winx fought off the Black Trix and cures the Heart of Arendellia. At this rate, it is far from over.)

It was a fair day in the planet of Vantaillas and everything going well so far. Well, until this happens. Inside the Winx club dorms, Janus became furious with Beautrice when she accidently cast a dark spell on her clothes. Then, a huge fight broke out between the two fairies.

"Bea! Why would you take your istsy bitsy black magic and go do it in another planet!" snapped Janus.

"Excues me?!" Beautrice shouted, feeling rather insulted.

Novia walks in the room and witness her friend fighting. She tries to defuse the argument between the two other fairies.

"Hey, you guys. What's with all the fighting about?" Novia asked, wondering about the ruckus.

"Her black magical powers has gone too far!" Janus says

"Hey! I was just close into finishing my spell!" Beautrice fires back as she folds her arms. "It will protect us from the Black Trix!"

"Oh sure! Like your dark magic will help us fight against another dark magic." snapped Janus harshly as she teases the dark fairy. "Like ooh! Look at me! I'm a fairy of Ravens and Darkness! Don't you dare mess with me or I'll put some black feather in your mouth!"

"Well that was the idea though." said Beautrice, smirking a little.

Novia couldn't stand the way they were fighting back and forth. So she tries to calm them down before things take a turn for the worst.

"Come on, you two. Let's not get out of hand with this. Ok?" Novia says, trying her best to break up their fight.

"Novia! It was out of control!" shouted Janus in frustration. "It wasn't enough for her to turn you space into a Frankenstien labotory! She had to invade everyone's dorm rooms with her pests! And now she really cross the line with her annoying monster pet ravens, tearing up my good clothes, my accessories and my everything that defines me!"

Beautrice turns away, pouting.

"Uh FYI! That was not my fault! Thank you very much!" she snapped back, folding her arms.

"Those are good shoes! And the other ones I brought a day ago, they're brand new for Venus sakes!" cried Janus as she whines in Novia's arm. "Oh my poor old things..."

"Janus, their just things." said Novia, patting on Janus.

"No, they're not just things, Novia!" Janus shouted with agony. "Don't you see? They're all apart of me! Now thanks to Bea's stupid little black birdies, they're all turning my fashion sense into a flipping horror show!"

"Alright, drama queen! Calm down!" says Beautrice. "I can fix this, so you can stop your whining."

Beautrice then heads to the door.

"I'm just gonna go borrow one of Sherris's moonlight spells." said Beautrice as she walks out the door.

She then head to Sherris's room but the blonde fairy was nowhere to be seen. Then she went to Aaron's room to check if she's in there.

"Yo, Aaron! Seen Sherris around?" Beautrice asked.

Aaron shook his head.

"Nope. I think she's probably out shopping like always." said Aaron, shrugging as he continues browsing through his MP3 player. "Why ya ask?"

"I just need to borrow one of her moonlight spells to undo my greatest error, so Mrs. Hothead can get off my back." says Beautrice as she continues to look for Sherris.

"You mean that counter black spells and stuff like that?" Aaron wondered.

"Yeah. Just for everyone's sake and mine." sighs Beautrice as she open the closet.

In the closet, she found Sherris who is caught in the monster griffin's claws. She was screaming on top of her lungs while the monster gagged her with it's claw. It was about to eat her if Beautrice hadn't decided to check the closet. The gothic fairy was surprise of her conjured monster holding Sherris hostage.

"Whoa! Sherris?!" says Beautrice, surprised.

Sherris growled at Beautrice with a cold glare.

"My bad. Hold on there, blondie." said Beautrice as she uses her spell to make the griffin disappear, leaving Sherris free.

She does not looked amused, not one bit.

"It's about time, Bea!" Sherris snapped. "Where have you been?! I was about to go shopping for a new pair of heels, until then I was kidnapped by this psychotic griffin!"

Janus came in the room and saw what Beautrice did. She is just as unhappy as Sherris was.

"You see what Bea is doing to our living envoirnment here?!" says Janus, folding her arms in disgust.

Aaron stops listening to his hard rock music and is now focusing on their argument.

"Hey, what's all that about?" Aaron asked, wondering what was going on.

Sherris brushed herself off as she continues scolding at Beautrice.

"And not to mention that the griffin also happen to ate my purse." says Sherris as she flicks her long blonde hair. "Is there anyway to get it back by chance?"

Beautrice thought for a moment.

"Get your purse back from the griffin, you say?" says Beautrice as she shrugs. "Ummm I don't think so."

"What about a spell, Bea?!" Sherris scolded.

"Don't yell at me, Barbie!" Beautrice snapped back. "I think whatever the griffin eats is pretty much gone."

"Great!" shouted Sherris in frustration. "Thanks a lot!"

Beautrice stomps her foot on the ground for she does not like being shouted at for some reason at all.

"Didn't I tell you not to yell at me?!" Beautrice fires back on the top of her lungs. "I didn't know that would happen, ok?! So my bad! Geez!"

She turned away with anger. Sherris is not pleased with this incident at all.

"What in the nine stars am I suppose to do, Bea?! Tell the magic cops that a griffin ate my purse?!" snapped Sherris as she stomps away to her mirror. "Oh yeah! Like they would believe a word I say and just help me!"

Sherris angrily grabs her brush and grooms her long hair. Janus came up to Beautrice and she got into her face.

"You know what?! This stupid nonsense you have cause us all, has got to go!" Janus scolded in a nasty tone. "This is an academy! Not Griffin-Dora!"

Feeling rather enraged and insulted, Beautrice decides that she'll do everyone a favor. She'll leave the academy.

"Fine! If that's what it takes to shut all of your mouths, I will leave this academy!" scolded Beautrice as she heads to the door. "And I'm not coming back until I'm done with my spell."

Novia was shocked and heartbroken to see Beautrice leave due to the fight.

"You're leaving?" Novia asked.

Beautrice opened the door and turned to face Novia.

"Yeah? What of it?" Beautrice says with a edgy tone. "Sorry, but it's for the best. Ok?"

"Wait, Bea! You can't leave the academy now!" said Novia, feeling sorry for her. "Janus and Sherris were just kidding, right?"

Janus and Sherris both folded their arms, looking away. The two girls were not pleased with Beautrice at all. But before Novia can convinces her friends to get Beautrice to stay, the fairy of ravens and darkness has already stormed out of the room and out of the academy. Novia was not please with this at all. She turned to her friends in pure disgust.

"That was nice, you two!" Novia snapped. "You were suppose to be her friends and you just gonna let her leave like that?!"

"Hey! She created her monster ravens to destroy my fashions." said Janus.

"And her nasty griffin ate my purse!" Sherris added, agreeing with Janus.

Novia was not impressed. The fairy is not about to stand by and watch her friends fall apart over a tiny mistake.

"Look! Beautrice is our friend!" shouted Novia. "So what that her habbits can get a little out of control, it doesn't mean she deserves to be driven out of this school!"

Novia stormed out of the dorm. While upon exiting, the fairy princess slams the door behind her. After that, Kartanna, Zieque and all the others stopped whatever they're doing and is now wondering what was going on.

"What happen? Did we miss something?" Zieque asked cluelessly.

Both Janus and Sherris looked away, not saying a word. Meanwhile, outside of Detrella grounds, Beautrice is sitting on the bench in the school's courtyard, staring at the pond. She then thought about the way she acted towards her friends and wondered if they're right. She wondered if she left the group, they be'd better off without her. This just in, Novia found her and wonder if she's okay.

"Hey. You wanna talk about it?" says Novia.

Beautrice turns to notice Novia approaching her.

"Oh it's you." said Beautrice as she brushes away her long bang. "Listen. You don't have to feel sorry for me. Honestly, you don't."

"But I do, Beautrice." said Novia as she sat by her friend's side. "I know it's not your fault. It's just the way you are."

"I know." says Beautrice. "It's not that I care, but they're right to some extent. I mean it is hard trying to be nice to everyone. Even just for one day. It's in my nature, you know?"

Novia listens out to what Beautrice has to say. The dark fairy flips her bangs as she turns to glance at the pond.

"Sure I can be mean and nasty at times but I'm not always like that, you know?" exclaimed Beautrice as she continued. "It's just the way I am. Like you said. It's just the way I was raised, growing up in a dark planet like Griffin-Dora."

Novia touches Beautrice's hand and gives her support to her friend.

"And that is why I accepted you for who you are." said Novia, being supportive. "Just because you're all dark and scary looking, that doesn't mean you're evil. You're a good fairy, Bea, and you're one of us: The Winx Club! No matter what they say about you, I know that deep down, you have a great heart. You should be proud of that."

Beautrice tries to hide her emotions from Novia but she smiled with her eyes instead.

"To be honest, I really hate the way you were being so nice to me right now." said Beautrice, giving a funny look. "But you know what else?"

"What is that?" Novia asked, wondering.

"Thanks for coming out here to talk to me." Beautrice remarked comfortably. "I really do need it at this point."

Novia showed her kindness to Beautrice. So throughout the entire evening, Novia and Beautrice hangs out in the courtyard and gazed upon the pond together.

 **{end of chapter 1}**


	2. Chapter 2 Daughter Dearest

{chapter 2}

As the next day arrived, Beautrice seems to be in a very bad mood. She charges out of her room, destroying half of the household things inside the dorm, leaving the Winx fairies to wonder if she is okay.

"I wonder what's gotten into her?" wondered Kartanna.

"She's been in a bad mood since yesterday." says Zieque as he turns to the others. "What did you two say to her?"

Janus and Sherris both looked away, refusing to admit that they are the ones responsible for Beautrice's behavior.

"Don't look at me!" Janus scoffed in denial. "I didn't start this, she did!"

"That goes double for me!" says Sherris, folding her arms.

Leela is not amused with this at all. She walk up to the two girls and gives them a stern look.

"Girls!" the blue fairy said with a disappointment expression.

"What?!" both Janus and Sherris said in unison.

Brunknox witness Beautrice using her powers to make everything explode at her will, due to her terrifyingly moody behavior. He turned to the others and speaks out.

"Well, one of us have to go talk to her." said Brunknox. "As friends, we gotta know what's been bothering her."

"And get raven-attacked?! No way!" said Zieque, going back to his video games.

"Aaron?" said Brunknox, turning to look at Aaron.

"Fine! I'll go talk to her." says Aaron as he walks into the room.

Beautrice is making a mess in her room with her cloudy mood. Aaron takes a deep breathe and knocks on her door.

"Umm... Beautrice?" says Aaron.

"WHAT?!" shouted Beautrice in a nasty tone.

Aaron enters her room, checking up on her.

"What's the matter?" Aaron asked, concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

Beautrice turns away, refusing to say anything to him.

"None of your business, Aaron!" she snapped. "This does not concern you! Now leave me alone!"

"Beautrice?!" shouts Kartanna as she steps in. "Is that anyway to treat your friends who is trying to talk to you?!"

"What gives you the right to enter my room?!" Beautrice snapped at Kartanna. "Just get out!"

Kartanna refuses to leave Beautrice's room. So she put her foot down and starts saying something smart to the dark ravenous fairy.

"Look, girl! Pushing friends away isn't gonna make things better, you know." says Kartanna with a sassy diva tone. "Like it or not? We are you friends! We can't help you if you don't fill us in on what's is making you moody like this!"

Then suddenly, Beautrice finally calms down and gives in. She began to tell them about her problem.

"Okay. Here it goes." Beautrice sighs heavily as she continues. "My dad is coming to visit."

"Your dad?" says Janus, making a funny look on her face. "Coming to visit here? How does that explain your violent outburst?"

"You don't understand!" said Beautrice in a sharp tone of voice. "He is not your typical dad!"

"Umm, you're forgetting that I also have a typical father back in my home planet." said Brunknox, sarcastically.

"No, Brunknox! That's not what I meant!" shouted Beautrice. "My dad is not like any other father out there in the galaxy."

"Well everybody's dads have their own way of being anything else." said Leela. "I don't get why are you so worked up about him coming to see you?"

Beautrice sighs heavily again and calmly explains her harsh childhood.

"Let's just say I have issues growing up back on Griffin-Dora." says Beautrice, looking down at the floor.

The Winx feels so sorry for Beautrice. They all gathered around inside her room and comforted her.

"Beautrice. You wanna talk about it?" said Novia as she holds Bea's hand.

Beautrice began telling her story.

"When I was born, my dad would wanted me to carry out his family name." said Beautrice as she continues her story. "He is the most heartless man than anyone else on my planet. He treated my mom like a worthless piece of work, he's very controlling and manipulative and he never takes no for an answer. Since I'm his favorite child, he expected me to be just as heartless as him. And nobody in my family will ever support his wishes, nor did they supported me."

"Awww! That is so sad." says Sherris, nearly shedding a tear.

"Just don't cry on me, okay?" says Beautrice as she continues on. "He will always take me out on a father and daughter trip, just to train me to be the most evil person no one has ever seen. If I refuse to do as he say, he will punish me by putting me into a dark hole in the backyard and leave me there for a day or two. When I'm ready, he will come get me out and train me again. At first, I never felt so good about it but I kinda like it. I became the most wickedest girl my dad wanted me to be. I play mean tricks on others, I destroyed all of what they own and I put dark curses on people. They all hated me for it."

"Wow. Go figure." Zieque joked a little.

"Zieque!" said Aaron, sternly.

"What? I'm just saying." said Zieque, shrugging his shoulders.

"Guys? Stop being rude and listen!" snapped Beautrice.

Aaron and Zieque remained silent. Novia wondered about the rest of Beautrice's life story.

"Then what made you change your mind about going from bad to good?" asked Novia.

"Not what, who." said Beautrice as she continues to tell them what she remembers. "It was that fairy name Cassandra. She is one of the only brave fairies who dared to enter my home planet. She is a flower fairy. Knowing that my kind doesn't take kindly to those who intruded Griffin-Dora, my father sent me to get rid of her. When I tried to do just that, her innocence drives me crazy. I couldn't bare to hurt her. So instead, I became friends with her. When we reach the age of 13, we would go on dangerous adventures together. I sneak out behind my father's back whenever I could, to meet her in the dark meadow. We like to hang out there and pick flowers. Out of all the people who hated me, she is the only friend I could ever have. Way long before you guys."

The Winx fairies were all touched by Beautrice's life story. They could never imagine growing up in a dark world would be like for her. As they listen to her story, Beautrice tells them the rest of her tale.

"But this one night, my father found out that I made friends with Cassandra." said Beautrice. "He was enraged by this and then he went out to go looking for me. And when he found me and Cassandra, he demanded that I place a curse on her so he'll be proud of me. But I refuse to do it. He got angry and decides to take matter into his own hands. In his power, he banished her into the Black Ambyss, where I'll never see her again. And then he put me in the dark hole for five days until I learned my lesson. For evey split second, I hated him for as long as I can remember."

The Winx fairies felt so bad for Beautrice. They were all moved by her sad story of her life on Griffin-Dora and the thought of her own father would do something terrible to her and Cassandra. Just as Beautrice finishes her story, a knock on the door was sounded. The fairies wonder who it is.

"I'll go get it." said Leela as she walks to the door.

When she answered it, a strange dark figure was in her presents. A man with black hair, dark blue eyes, lavender skin and very tall. He glared down at Leela with angry eyes, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm here for my daughter." said the tall old man.

"Ok. Well... Come in...sir.." says Leela in a shakened voice as she welcomes the figure in the room.

As he enters, all the Winx fairies were all alerted of his cold presents, but not Beautrice for she knows who he is.

"Whoa! He's scary." said Zieque, sarcastically.

Beautrice stood up from her bed and faces the man.

"Guys, this is my father." says Beautrice in a disgusted tone.

Novia and her friends were intiminated by the man who glared back at them. Now that they met the man who happened to be Beautrice's father, little do they not know that his bitter hatred towards them all, has lead him into planning a nasty surprise for the fairies.

 **{end of chapter 2}**


	3. Chapter 3 Daughter Dearest

{Chapter 3}

The evil man glared at the Winx fairies, as did Beautrice did back to him. Then, he started to crack a smile.

"It is an honor to meet you all." said the dad as he shakes every hand of the Winx Club. "I heard so much about all of you. My daughter here spoke about every single thing about you."

"Hehe! Yeah. She does." says Sherris, chuckling nervously.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." Greeted Leela as she shook his hand in fear.

Then, the man walks up to Zieque.

"Greetings, young man." said the dad. "You must be Zieque. No?"

"Yep! That's me." says Zieque.

"My daughter has mentioned you a lot." said the dad.

"Oh yeah, she does." Zieque replied.

Then he turns to Novia. The way he looks at her sends a chill down her spine.

"And you must be Novia. I've also had heard so much about you." the dad says as he shakes her hand.

"Well I don't know what to say, sir. I'm speechless." Novia chuckled nervously.

Then man gave a cold icy stare at the Winx, but puts on a warm smile to hide his true nature.

"Well it has been a pleasure to meet all of you, Winx." says the dad as he turn to Beautrice, his eyes pleading with hatred. "I'm sure Beautrice is lucky to have all of you as her friends."

Beautrice rolls her eyes in pure disgust.

"Just exactly what are you doing here, dad?" Beautrice asked in a harsh tone.

"What else for? I just came to see my dearest daughter of course." remarked the dad.

"Well now you have. Goodbye!" snapped Beautrice as she storms out of the room.

"Beautrice?!..." exclaimed the dad as he follows her out.

The Winx fairies watched them leave. They all began to wonder why is Beautrice's dad is being so nice to them when he showed up. But most importantly, why is he here for her anyway? And what does he want from her? This leaves them puzzled with questions. In the lounge area, Beautrice sat alone in the chair, not really thrilled about her dad being here. Suddenly, he appeared out of the shadows and startled her in a bad way.

"Hello, Beautrice." said the dad.

"Could you not do that creepy appear out of the shadows stuff, dad?!" shouted Beautrice. "I don't like that!"

"We need to talk." the dad says, unamused.

"About what?!" Beautrice snapped.

"About living here in this hideous place." says the dad as he looks around him in disgust. "There's too much good here. Too much light. How are you living in an environment where everything is so bright and happy? This is not a place for someone like you and me."

"Well that's not your decision to make! It's mines!" snapped Beautrice with a harsh tone.

"Well I disapprove of this place!" snarls the dad. "And second! Could you at least be happy to see you father?!"

The two began to have their quarrel.

"Why should I be?!" Beautrice fired back. "When I know the real reason why you're here is to lecture me for not living up to your full potential!"

"When you wanted to go to Vantaillas, did I stop you?! No!" scolded the dad. "I knew you're all grown up to make your own choices. But you're making a terrible choice, using your dark powers for good and I don't like it. But it's your choice. I'm actually glad you got that out of your system, but tell me this, Beautrice! When's the last time you use your powers to destroy and crush a soul for fun?! Huh?!

Fed up with his expectations, Beautrice finally had enough with her father and fires back at him.

"Look, dad! I never asked to be a dark fairy of ravens! Okay?! Now why would you just leave me alone?!" shouted Beautrice as she turns away.

The father growled in disgust, but he respected her wishes. He then turn to the door and leaves. As he walks down the hallway, he mumble under his breath.

Mock my words, Beautrice. One way or another, I'll find a way to fix you!" the dad mumbled in rage.

Meanwhile, in Despairia, the Black Trix were spying on Beautrice's father with their dark magic. Fascinated with what they see, the evil young wizards and witches hatched a wicked plan.

"Oh look. The dark fairy have a quarrel with her daddy." says Katrissa, smiling wickedly. "This is almost too easy."

"He tries to get his daughter to come back to the dark side." said Cyclonus, amused.

"And we're gonna make sure she does." Jarz remarks.

"Yes. I like you think, Jarz." says Zenna, smiling wickedly.

"I'm so ready for this." said Eyna, all pumped up. "So what's the plan?"

Katrissa flips her long black hair as she turns to her siblings with a wicked grin.

"Brothers. Sisters. I believe her old man is going to need our help persuading Beautrice to show her true colors." Katrissa says with a crackle. "So who about it? We go lend him a hand, Black Trix style."

"Count me in!" said Eyna.

"Me too." said Jarz.

"You know I'm up for it!" said Zenna.

"Let's get this party started." said Cyclonus.

The Black Trix plans to offer Beautrice's father into helping him convincing her to return to her dark side, and use it to destroy the Winx for good.

 **{end of chapter 3}**


	4. Chapter 4 Daughter Dearest

{chapter 4}

Over time to time, Beautrice's evil father everything he can to convience his daughter that she is a fairy of Darkness, and she should use her powers for evil. But Beautrice continues to push him away and ignores him. The Winx Club fairies often began to wonder what was going on. They all notice that Beautrice is trying to avoid her father at all cause, which really angers him badly. That one night, they come to find him on their couch in the lounge, frustrated with his daughter. They get a feeling that they should not interrupt him, but they did it anyway.

"Um, sir? Are you okay?" Novia asked as politely as she can.

As she touches his shoulders, he turns around alerted and snarls at Novia. Then he calms down.

"Oh! It's you." said the evil dad. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

The Winx fairies enters the lounge and all sat down with the evil man.

"Um…. You know you can talk to us." Sherris remarked, still shaken up of his cols glares.

"Yeah. Tell us what's wrong." Leela asked.

"Is it about Beautrice again?" Zieque asked, jumping in.

The evil old man really don't like the Winx, but he thought if he can try to get them to turn Beautrice against them, maybe she come to her senses and finally be the evil dark fairy of Ravens he wanted her to be. The grumpy dad took his deep breathe and tell them his problems with Beautrice.

"I just don't understand." the evil man lied. "Where do I go wrong? All I wanted was to see my daughter, Beautrice. It's been so long since I've last seen her in years."

"Oh I see." said Novia, feeling bad.

"Well Beautrice can be a little hot head sometimes." says Kartanna. "Kinda like Janus over there."

"Hey!" shouted Janus, offended.

"I know I've made my mistakes in my time, and she has every reason to be angry at me for them." explained the father. "But what's wrong with having a father who wants her best interests?"

"Well I don't blame her." Brunknox added. "She did mention to us that you put her in a dark place for days without water or food."

"I only did it because she was being naughty at the time." lied the man.

"Naughty, eh?" said Zieque, jokingly. "Well isn't that obvious. I annoy the saber out of her a lot."

"Zieque, not now with the jokes." says Hictor.

"Okay! Jeez, mister serious." pouted Zieque.

After that, the evil man gets up from the couch and heads at the door. He turns to the Winx one last time and gave a fake smile.

"I appreciate your kindness, young fairies." thanked the man as he leaves the lounge.

As he left, the man became even more disgusted of how he's being so nice to the Winx. He heart grew bitter and darker in a second. He became even more determined into making his daughter, Beautrice more evil than ever. Just as he mumbles to himself, the Black Trix appears in front of him. The evil man positioned himself as they approached him.

"Who are you?!" the evil dad demanded.

"We are the Black Trix, sir." said Katrissa, smiling wickedly. "And we're here to make things better."

"And how can you five make things better for me?" asked the evil dad, unimpressed.

"Simple. We are aware that you and your daughter do not get along very well. Right?" teased Katrissa as she flicks her long black hair.

"How do you know?" the evil dad asked.

"We know everything." said Eyna as she appears behind him.

"And we can make it better for you." says Cyclonus as he continues. "You want the best for your daughter, and you want her to respect you and your wishes."

Zenna came up to the man.

"Take our offer to help make your daughter the most evilest fairy you're dying for her to be." says Zenna.

"How can that be possible?" the evil dad asked.

Katrissa uses her dark magic to create a crystal raven necklace and gave it to him.

"All you have to do is give this to her." says Katrissa, grinning wickedly. "Once she wears it, the dark magic inside will wipe away every good inside her. And she'll became what you want her to be."

After hearing this, the evil man grins and agrees to their offer.

"Thank you, Black Trix." says the evil dad.

"No need to thank us, sir." joked Jarz. "It's what we do best."

The Black Trix laughed wickedly and disappears into the shadows. The evil dad walk away, grinning. The next morning arrived and Beautrice was talking to Leela about her father.

"Can you believe that old man?!" says Beautrice as she drinks her orange juice. "He is such a weiner. Ugh! Being nice is never in his nature."

"Well he was nice to us when we talked to him last night." exclaimed Leela.

"Just trust me, Leela. He was never like that." said Beautrice. "He's just only nice to you guys so he can just do terrible things to you. Just like he did with Cassandra long time ago."

Leela holds Beautrice's hands. She feels sorry for her but then tries to cheer her up.

"Maybe your father has learned about the error of his ways." said Leela as she continues. "And maybe is trying to be a better father for you."

"I doubt it." says Beautrice.

This just in, the rest of the Winx Club arrive at their lounge for breakfast. They were all talking about Bea's dad and how he's being so nice to them from time to time. All fed up, Beautrice snaps at them for they are being fooled by it.

"Umm what is wrong with you guys?" shouted Beautrice.

"What?" says Aaron

"More like what's wrong with you?" Kartanna says with a firm tone of voice.

"Yeah! All you're dad ever wanted was to see ya!" said Zieque.

"I can't believe you all fell for that!" snapped Beautrice. "He's toying with you! Just like he always does."

"It doesn't look like he's toying with us." said Hictor, confused.

"You've been spiking at him for no reason!" snapped Janus. "What he did to you in the past is just in the past. Get over it!"

"Ugh! You guys are all gullible for his nonsense!" shouted Beatrice, all fed up. "You're all way better than this. He's only being nice to you just to get through me!"

Novia tries to end the argument by proving her point.

"Look, Bea. Instead of fighting against your dad. You should be more like him." Novia remarked.

Beautrice was angered by Novia's point. But then again, she gave in and plans to prove to her friends that her dad is not the nice man they thought he is.

"Okay, fine!" says Beautrice, making a fist. "He wants me to be more like him, I think it's time to be the daughter he wants me to be."

The afternoon came around and the Winx went looking for Beautrice's dad. They found him at the courtyard on Detrella grounds, feeding the ducks. Beautrice walks up to confront her dad.

"Hey, dad. I thought about this over and I think I'm ready to be a true evil daughter." says Beautrice.

After hearing those words, The evil man grinned.

"That's what I want to hear." said the dad as he gets up from the bench. "But before you do just that, Beautrice. Wear this necklace I made for you. Consider this as an early present.

"Thanks, dad. I'll make you proud." said Beautrice as she puts on the necklace.

The dark energy began to corrupt her from within. Before they all knew it, Beautrice embraces her true power. And just as both the evil father, and the Black Trix has planned, they used Beautrice to turn against the Winx and destroy them once and for all.

 **{end of chapter 4}**


	5. Chapter 5 Daughter Dearest

{the final chapter}

The dark energy swarm all over Beautrice as the Winx have no idea of what is going on. The evil father became very pleased as the necklace the Black Trix offered has taken its toll.

"Beautrice?" wondered Novia, unaware of what's happening to her friend.

"What's going to happen now?" says Janus, cluelessly.

"Your end is coming soon. That's what's going to happen to you, Winx!" said a voice.

Out of the shadows behind Beautrice and her father, comes the Black Trix. The Winx positioned themselves as the wicked five siblings laughed.

"It's the Black Trix!" said Novia, ready to fight.

"I knew there's something fishy going on here!" Zieque snarled.

"What are you creeps doing here?!" Kartanna demanded sharply.

The Black Trix chuckled wickedly.

"We came to cheer your little friend on." said Katrissa.

"We wouldn't miss this for the worlds." exclaimed Jarz, folding his arms proudly.

"So you're all behind this?!" shouted Brunknox, making a fist.

"So what if I am!" the evil father snapped. "My daughter needs to understand her true nature. Her true purpose and that is destroying you, fairies!"

"Good luck with that!" Aaron snapped. "Every time you freaks tried to destroy us, you ended up losing to us!"

"Not this time, we won't." Katrissa said, grinning. "Brothers! Sisters! Let's get them!"

As the Black Trix attacks, The Winx must act fast in order to save Beautrice.

"C'mon, Winx! Let's transform." commaned Novia.

They all huddled together and magically transformed into fairies.

"Magic Winx! Galaxy!" they all shouted.

"Novia! Fairy of the Fire Stars!" shouted Novia.

"Brunknox! Fairy of Godlike Power!" shouted Brunknox.

"Aaron! Fairy of Cyber-Skating!" shouted Aaron.

"Leela! Fairy of Blue Morphix!" shouted Leela.

"Janus! Fairy of Volcanoes of Venus!" shouted Janus.

"Hictor! Fairy of Techno-Sorcery!" shouted Hictor.

"Kartanna! Fairy of Alien Technology!" shouted Kartanna.

"Sherris! Fairy of the Sun, Moon, and Stars!" shouted Sherris.

"Zieque! Fairy of Beams and Sabers!" shouted Zieque.

The Winx flies out in the air and fought back against the Black Trix. The evil father, being impatient and very hard to please, orders Beautrice to help take her friends out.

"Beautrice! Go and crush your friends. Show them your true nature." the evil dad commanded.

"As you wish, father." said Beautrice as she transforms. "Beautrice! Fairy of Ravens and Darkness!"

She flies up to absorb the dark energy around her. The crystal raven necklace around her neck glows ominously and she trapped the Winx into a sphere of darkness.

"What? Beautrice, what are you doing?" Novia shouts.

"She's proving her dear old daddy that she can be just as dark as him." says Katrissa as she laughs wickedly.

"You are so done for, Winx!" Zenna says, taunting them.

The Winx fairies cannot believe that Beautrice would turn on them. The evil dad became so proud of his daughter. Thanks to the necklace's power, Beautrice is under their control uses her powers to grip tightly on the Winx.

"Now, old man!" Cyclonus demanded. "Tell your daughter to destroy them now!"

"Okay!" said the evil father as he turns to Beautrice. "Now, Beautrice. To be the evil dark fairy you're distant to be, you must focus on channeling your hate and use it on those fairies. Then you'll make me proud."

Beautrice turns to the Winx with a wicked grin on her face.

"So, Winx. You still want me to be more like him?" says Beautrice as she was about to destroy them.

The Winx begged her to stop and take back what they said about her being more like her dad. Then, Beautrice giggled as she fools them. She released the Winx from her dark grasp.

"Just as I thought." said Beautrice as she turns to face her dad. "Sorry, dad. It looks like I flunked out of evil school."

Shocked and enraged, the evil dad became unimpressed of Beautrice's choice.

"You brought weakness and shame to your family name!" the evil father yelled. "I'll will deal with you right after I destroy your friends!"

After hearing that, the Winx knew that he plans to do some harm to them. They realized that is what Beautrice is trying to tel them. He has fooled them all.

"Ah ha! I guess Bea is right about you! You are a major wiener!" shouted Zieque.

The Black Trix were shocked to see that Beautrice resisted their dark control.

"NO! This can't be happening!" screehed Eyna in rage.

"And yet, is has!" Brunknox yelled as he powerfisted the Black Trix. "You didn't see that one coming, didn't ya, Black Trix.

While the Winx used their convergence spell to send the Black Trix away, what is left is Beautrice's grumpy evil father.

"Now as for you, Dad!" Beautrice said with a harsh tone. "You're going back where you belong!"

With a wave of her hand, Beautrice sends her father back to Griffin-Dora through the portal.

"NOOOOO! This isn't over, Beautrice!" screamed the evil father as he was pushed into the portal back home. "I will fix you!"

After that, he was gone. The Winx landed by Beautrice's side. She's happy that he's gone. But she do gets a gut feeling that he'll be back for her and she and the Winx will be ready. As the next morning comes, the Winx fairies were having their breakfast. Beautrice walks in with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, guys." said Beautrice, happily.

"Wow, you're in a brighter mood today, Bea." exclaimed Sherris.

"Should I be?" joked Beautrice as she serves up pancakes with her spells. "I made blueberry pancakes, just enough for everyone here."

They all tried her pancakes.

"Mmmm. I guess I was wrong." Janus says as ate a piece of the pancake. "Your dark powers sure can come in handy at times."

"Hey, that reminds me." said Novia as she gives a funny look to Sherris and Janus. "Don't you two got something to say to Beautrice for happen a day ago?

"I was being a witch. I'm sorry." says Janus, feeling bad about what she said.

"And I was so rounded up in my own frustrations and fashion prada that I took it out on you. I'm sorry too." says Sherris, feeling ashamed.

Beautrice hugs the two of them.

"It's no big deal, okay?" said Beautrice, grinning. "And hey, I apologize as well. Sometimes my hobbies can get a little out of hand. Even if I do enjoy it."

"Well, glad that's over with." said Zieque.

"Me too." Said Hictor, agreeing with Zieque.

Beautrice get up from her seat and starts dressing herself up with her magic.

"Now hurry up and eat so we can go!" says Beautrice, all energetic

"Now hold on, girl!" remarked Kartanna in confusion. "What's the rush?"

"Are we going to the mall or what?" says Beautrice.

Sherris got up so quickly from her seat.

"I'm coming!" cheered Sherris, getting all hyper for shopping.

"Oh boy, there she goes again." sighed Leela, shaking her head.

They all laughed as they all headed out to get dress and go to the mall as friends.

 **{end of final chapter}**

(Next time on Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; the Winx attended the event that is being held downtown Vantaillas. The students from Wild Valhalla are all entering for the Annual Beast vs. Gods championships. They were all specially trained for this. During the event, the Black Trix crashed the event in an attempt to ruin the event. Novia and her friends must stop them, but can they stop the beasts in process as well?)


End file.
